Entremetteurs ? Pourquoi pas!
by deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune
Summary: Quand Harry, Hermione et Draco se décide a se mêler d'une future histoire d'amour, Que ce passe-t-il? Navrée. je suis pourrie en résumés!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens! C'est votre humble auteure : Dumdum!

**NA** : Au début j'étais supposée écrire cette histoire sous forme d'OS a la demande de ma Lyionne adorée. Mais je me suis laissée emporter, comme d'habitude j'ai sortie a ma féline chérie mon grand vocabulaire d'étudiante en français enrichie et mon histoire s'est étendue. Je suis rendue à quelques pages que je n'ai pas encore toutes séparés en chapitres. Évidemment ce premier chapitre est un avant goût de ce qui pourrait suivre. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez et me pardonnerez les fautes :)

**Disclaimer**: Tout naturellement, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre déesse bien aimée J.K Rowling. L'histoire et les fautes viennent de moi, j'espère donc que vous la respecterez !

_**AVERTISSEMENT**_ : Cette fanfiction est classée M. Le langage peut choquer certaines personnes. Il y a des lemons (scènes de sexe), c'est aussi un Yaoi (histoire d'amour entre hommes). Le langage peut choquer certaines personnes.

Entremetteurs?... Pourquoi pas!

Chapitre 1

Dans le petit pays qu'est l'Angleterre, il existe ce que l'on pourrait appeler une "deuxième dimension" bien cachée aux yeux des simples mortels... Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir les mystères et les merveilles du monde sorcier...

-Avez-vous vu Trevor? demanda un jeune homme d'une respectable beauté aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus à un groupe de jeunes sorciers de son âge.

-Tu as encore perdu ton crapaud Neville? Soupira une jolie brunette assise non-loin accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Neville hésita à s'approcher. Il était toujours gêné de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Ron il y a quelques semaines. Une nuit torride qui les avait comblés, mais elle avait laissé un malaise du coté du brun. Il se décida à vaincre son malaise, il devait retrouver son Trevor adoré!

-Bonjour Hermione, Harry, Ron. Vous l'avez-vu? demanda-t-il avec espoir à la petite bande.

-Désolé vieux, j'ai rien croisé de gluant et qui croasse depuis le cours de McGo hier ! Répondit Ron, un grand garçon aux cheveux d'un ravissant roux et aux magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels pétillais constamment une lueur enjouée mêlée a de la coquinerie. Il était musclé, le quidditch aidant bien les choses! Vêtu d'un chandail noir a encolure en V qui ne laissait pas grand place a l'imagination de ses abdominaux, laissant apparaitre la naissance de ses biceps. Le bas de son corps était moulé dans un jean qui confirmait la théorie sur le quidditch, il moulait parfaitement le derrière musclé par les entrainements de ce dieux roux.

- Oh... et toi Harry? Demanda Neville à son autre ami

-Je crois avoir entendu un croassement en passant devant le local de métamorphose, tu devrais peut-être aller voir! répondit le-dit Harry

Harry Potter, le survivant, l'Élu, celui-qui-a-survécu et qui maintenant peut-être appeler "celui-qui-a-vaincu" ou encore "Celui-qui-a-buté-cet-enfoiré-de-Voldychou", est un jeune garçon de taille moyenne -quelques centimètres de moins que son géant de meilleur ami roux. Des cheveux noirs, brillants et -tout dépendant de la journée- coiffés avec le style "Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et c'était extra" ou bien en bataille retirant tout sex-appeal (enfin selon lui...) de magnifiques yeux verts, toujours cachés derrière ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes. Son corps musclé par les années passées a jouer au quidditch recouvert par une de ses éternelles chemises trop grandes et un jean noir moulant ses fesses et ses jambes a la perfection.

-Bonne chance Neville! Cria Hermione à son ami qui courrait en direction du deuxième étage.

Hermione, la seule et unique fille du mini-groupe. Ses cheveux mi-longs brun clair et bouclé lui encerclaient le visage, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux noisette-dorés bordés de longs cils noirs. Ses courbes féminines s'étaient bien développées et elle faisait tourner des têtes, et elle en était pleinement consciente! Depuis la fin de la guerre ayant opposé l'Ordre du Phoenix et Voldemort et ses mange-merde, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Premièrement une entente entre-maison s'était établie. Nombreux serpentards -fils ou fille de mangemort- avaient retournés leurs capes lorsque leurs parents ont voulu faire d'eux des apprentis serviteurs du Lord Noir. Parmi ces serpents il y avait l'exceptionnel Draco Malfoy, l'élégant Blaise Zabini, La jolie Pansy Parkinson et le dur Vincent Crabb. Ce dernier fut le premier à aller voir Harry la main tendue. Plus tard, dans le secret de la salle sur demande, Vincent leur raconta la violence qu'il subissait par Crabb sénior à la maison, désirant que son fils unique suive ses pas et sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre l'aida énormément lorsqu'il apprit que Gregory Goyle ne le suivrait pas dans le chemin de la lumière. Effectivement Crabb et Goyle n'était pas uniquement des gardes du corps goinfres de Draco Malfoy, ils formaient un couple depuis deux ans avant de se séparer lorsque leurs chemins croisèrent des lumières différentes. Ce fut grâce a Vincent que, quelques semaines plus tard, Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson se décidèrent de montrer leur appui a l'équipe de la lumière. Certes au début les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre les trios d'or et d'argent, mais au fil du temps et des soirées sombres passées auprès de la cheminée, des liens se s'étaient créés. C'est ainsi que, suite à la bataille et aux nombreux décès de gens cher à tous, des couples s'étaient formés. La golden boy et Malfoy junior, a la très grande surprise de toute la population sorcière, Hermione et blaise s'étaient fréquentés quelques mois et Ron avait tenté sa chance avec Pansy. Malheureusement pour la gente féminine, Ron s'aperçu qu'il avait une nette préférence pour les services trois-pièces. Une fois encore toute la population sorcière en fut toute étonnée, a l'exception bien sûr de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout qui, elle, "s'en doutait depuis quelques temps déjà". Donc Ron eu plusieurs relation a très court terme, pour ne pas dire "one night", avec de nombreux garçons de Poudlard toutes maisons confondues. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'amour parmi ses nombreuses conquêtes. Certes certains avaient réussi à lui procurer de magnifiques orgasmes, et ce a plusieurs reprises, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi a réellement attirer son attention et a toucher son cœur en manque d'amour...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Tout naturellement, les personnage et l'univers appartiennent a notre déesse bien aimée J.K Rowling. L'histoire viens de moi à la demande de ma Lyionne! , j'espère donc que vous la respecterez ! je vais aussi essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible!

_**AVERTISSEMENT**_ : Cette fanfiction est classée M. Le langage peut choquer certaines personnes. Il y a des lemons (scènes de sexe), c'est aussi un Yaoi(histoire d'amour entre hommes).

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Lyionne** : Et voilà ton deuxième chapitre mon chat! Savoure le bien :)

**SirMalfoy **: Merci pour ta review! Neville est aussi un personnage que j'affectionne, et on ne le voit effectivement pas souvent! Tout du moins pas dans la peau d'un jeune homme qui découvre sa sexualité avec d'autres sorciers ˆˆ. Malheureusement, ici non plus il n'apparaîtra pas souvent, sauf peut-être dans certains cours ou lemons, mais je ferais ce que je peut pour le faire apparaître le plus souvent possible! Alors, Ana voici le 2e chapitre!

Et merci a tout les Followers!:D

Entremetteurs?... Pourquoi pas!

Chapitre 2

- Puisque je te le dis 'Mione que c'est une bonne idée!

- Harry! tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi! c'est une TRÈS mauvaise idée de l'inscrire sur WizMatcher sans le lui dire au préalable! Ronni n'aimerais pas s'afficher sur tout l'internet sorcier pour "trouver l'amour".

- Bien sûr que Ron appréci-...

- Salut les mecs! Vous de quoi vous causiez? demanda le concerné en arrivant a la table des gryffondors et coupant net la discussion de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- De ... Hésita Harry

-Métamorphose! S'écria la jeune fille en voyant l'évidente hésitation sur le visage du Héros. On parlait du devoir que McGo nous as donner la semaine dernière, tu sais le devoir sur l'art de transformer un alligator en fauteuil!

- Hum... et bien d'accord! Répondit le rouquin en plongeant ses doigts dans le panier de viennoiseries pour en sortir un délicieux croissant au beurre et mordre dedans. En quoi on commenche che matchin décha? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine (Traduction de votre auteure: On commence en quoi ce matin déjà?

- Potions avec les serpentard répondit Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée face au peu de manières de son - par chance- meilleur ami.

* * *

-Dray, je sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec Ron! chuchota le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Envoyer-Voldy-Manger-Les-Pissenlits-Par-La-Racine a son voisin qui n'était nul autre que le superbe Draco Malfoy

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe 'Ry?

- Il n'est pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps... C'est parce qu'il ne trouve pas personne qui lui plaise!

-Pourtant il a la réputation d'un coureur de caleçons. répondit Dray avec amusement.

-Je ne parle pas physiquement banane! Je te parle d'émotions, de son cœur, de ce qu'il ressent...

- C'est bon j'ai compris! Je connais ce problème, soupira Draco, enfin, pas moi mais père... Depuis la mort de maman...

Il s'arrêta en se remémorant la mort atroce de Narcissia aux mains du Lord Noir lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle et son mari avaient rejoint l'ordre en tant qu'espion a leur compte. Il avait débarqué au manoir alors que Lucius était en mission et l'avait cruellement torturée avant de l'assassiner d'un Avada bien placé.

- Ne t'en fais pas si c'est trop dur de te rapp... commença Harry d'une voix douce sachant que ce souvenir était très pénible pour son petit-ami.

-Non, ça va! le coupa Malfoy junior, on dirait que père n'est pas capable de retrouver le bonheur auprès d'aucune personne, homme ou femme.

Harry se tut et réfléchis un instant. Peut-être que Ron et Lucius avaient plus de points communs que ce que tout le monde pensait. Évidemment les foutres ensembles ne serais pas d'une évidence. Mais peut-être que...

-MONSIEUR POTTER! rugit une voix située a l'avant de la classe, précisément a l'endroit ou se trouvais Severus Snape. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur la potion contre la pétrification?

- Heum... Couper en lanière les fleurs de dragonite et en cube les racines de mandragore? répondit-il d'une petite voix mal assurée en rougissant de la base du coup jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, causant une vague de gloussement de la part de ces nombreuses dames et de nombreux regard noirs de la part du dieu blond.

Effectivement notre chauve-souris graisseuse adorée n'avais pas succombé a la venimeuse attaque de Nagini, d'ailleurs transformée en de magnifiques bottillons après que Neville l'ait tuée.

-Presque correct Potter! J'ai dis coupé en cubes les fleurs de dragonite et en lanières les racines de mandragore. Soyez plus attentif Harry, et 3 points de plus pour Gryffondor.

- Oui Professeur!

C'était devenu tout autre chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Après avoir faillit mourir, Snape avait changé. Une fois remis sur pied grâce a la charmante mais très tyrannique Poppy, il remis a Harry la boite contenant ses souvenirs. Harry compris que Severus avait tenté de le protéger et qu'il avait aimer Lily du plus profond de son cœur. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore où se situait la pensine, son premier geste fut de tendre la main à son professeur pour faire la paix. il le remercia de sa protection contre les sournoises attaques de Voldemort, mais lui rappela que malgré la forte ressemblance, il n'était pas James Potter, il était Harry, juste Harry. Il firent la paix, et il s'excusa auprès de Ron et Hermione aussi. Il était toujours rigide en cours, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, il avait fait la paix avec lui même et ses élèves. Hors de sa salle de classe il s'avérait être un homme gentil, avec beaucoup d'humour, du charisme et un petit côté charmeur. Et il était plus indulgent envers les Gryffondors au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, Ron, Seamus et Neville. De plus des rumeurs couraient dans le château que le Professeur avait des vues sur Mademoiselle Trelawney, enfin d'après les sœurs Patil. Le cours continua ainsi pendant une heure sans autre accrochage, et lorsque la cloche sonna Harry se dépêcha a glisser un morceau de parchemin subtilement dans le creux de la paume de son dracounet avant de partir vers la grande salle avec ses meilleurs amis. Draco déplia le morceau de papier et déchiffra plus qu'il ne lu l'écriture penchée et serrée de son amoureux.

_"Essaye de connaître les préférences amoureuses de ton père. J'ai un plan! _

_p.s; dans ma chambre a 10h? ;) _

_pps; ce pantalon te fais un cul vraiment très beau. J'te prendrais contre un bureau si je pouvais. :3"_

Dray sourit. Il connaissait déjà les préférences amoureuses de son père : quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, courageux et qui soit capable de lui tenir tête. Quelqu'un qui peut être dominant ou dominé et qui soit capable de l'aimer malgré son passé. Oui Dumby avait plaider en sa faveur devant le Magenmagot, prouvant qu'il avait été espion pour l'ordre, et il lui était reconnaissant. Mais peu de personne continuait de le fréquenter lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'il portait LA marque sur son bras

* * *

Harry marchait calmement dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Demande-lui 'Mione! Allez! Suppliait-il sa meilleure amie.

-NON! TU as eu l'idée, TU lui demande. lui répondit sa supposée meilleure amie d'une voix ferme.

-Mais 'Mione! T'as plus de tact que moi! je peux pas demander a Ron-

-Me demander quoi? s'exclama une voix beaucoup trop familière a ses oreilles.

-Heum... Heu... Heum... bégaya Harry devenant soudainement très très rouge, faisant certainement mouiller les sous-vêtement de certaines dames.

-*soupir* Ron que cherche tu chez une personne dans une relation.

Ron se tut et réfléchis un moment. Que désirait-il dans une relation?

-Je n'en sais rien. dit-il après réflexion, J'vais y réfléchir et je vous le dirai.

Ron marcha jusqu'à la grande table de la maison des rouges et or, réfléchissant et se creusant la cervelle. Que voulait-il chez un homme? Que cherchait-il chez l'amant idéal? Il s'assit près d'une personne de Serdaigle et attendit l'apparition soudaine des plats du dernier repas de la journée. Il continua de penser a ce qu'il désirait chez l'être aimé tout en mangeant "Foutue question existentielle de mes deux! Ils pouvaient pas mieux trouver comme question pour me faire chier?" Il termina de manger et se leva rapidement de table bien décidé a se changer les idées. Il pensa a faire une partie d'échec version sorcier, mais son adversaire préféré, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy en occurrence, n'était pas la.

*Flash Back*

Durant la guerre contre le Lord Noir, les soirées étaient tristement sombre. Hermione sombrait dans ses livres si ce n'était pas d'épuisement couchée en chien de fusil dans son lit, Harry quand a lui était trop morose, il allait s'enfermer dans une pièce du 12 square Grimmaud ou il allait s'asseoir dans le solarium, seul. Ron, lui pour se changer les idées , jouait aux échec version sorciers. quelques jours après leur adhésion a l'ordre du phœnix, Les Malfoy s'excusèrent devant tout le monde auprès d'Harry, d'Hermione et de toute la famille Weasley pour les horreurs qu'ils leurs avaient dit ou fait. 3 jours plus tard Nacissa Malfoy mourrait cruellement de la main sale de Voldemort. C'est a ce moment précis que Les 2 Malfoy restant se virent intégrés dans l'ordre. Les soldats de la lumière organisèrent des funérailles pour la femme de Lucius. Dans la soirée, Ron revenant de mission tomba sur l'homme blond en train de jouer aux échecs. Lucius l'invita cordialement a jouer avec lui. Peu après, Malfoy sénior s'intégra et Draco aussi, les soirées devinrent divertissante, Harry venait s'installer dans le salon pour écouter les histoires moldues qu'Hermione lisait a voix haute. Draco organisait des défilés de mode avec de vieux costumes trouvés dans le grenier du manoir et de la maison de Sirius, ce qui exaspérait profondément Lucius, malgré le fait qu'il se portât volontiers au jeu. et Ron organisait des tournois d'échec version sorcier, qu'il gagnait souvent. Et souvent au milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait après un cauchemars, descendait au salon pour y retrouver Lucius et jouer aux échec une bonne partie de la nuit.

*Fin flashback*

Ron secoua la tête "pourquoi est-ce que je pense a ça?" Il se sentit bizarre sous le coup. Il chassa ce drôle de sentiment en voyant Neville marcher vers les escaliers, le nez baissé dans un de ses sempiternels bouquins de botanique. En regardant le cul, parfaitement moulé dans un jean bleu soit-dit en passant, de Neville se balançant de droite a gauche d'un déhanchement ignoré, il sut ce qu'il allait faire pour se changer les idées! Il le suivit jusqu'au troisième étage ou il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa le jeune homme au cheveux bruns. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un foulard et s'en servit pour lui bander les yeux et se servit des deux longues bandes restantes pour attacher ses mains dans son dos et le tout sans même que le jeune homme ne le reconnaisse. D'un informulé il lança un lévi-corpus sur le corps paralysé et couru vers la salle sur demande fit trois allées retours en pensant bien fort a une chambre répondant a ses envies de dominant pour faire joujou avec son ami. Lorsque la porte apparue, il entra en emmenant Neville. La chambre étaient dans les tons de rouges, l'éclairage tamisé pour s'y sentir confortable. une cheminée apportait une chaleur réconfortante et devant elle il y avait un grand canapé en cuir noir et deux petit fauteuils fait de la même matière. Sur le mur du fond, bien centré, se trouvait un grand lit a baldaquin noir et sur le mur opposé, deux paires de menottes fixées au mur, près d'elle une table sur laquelle étaient posés martinets, cravaches, liens, bandeaux, plugs anal de différentes tailles, couleurs, matières, lubrifiant et d'autres objets destinés a faire subir a ce pauvre Neville une douce et délicieuse torture qui le mènerait très sûrement au 7e ciel.

-Finite Incantatem murmura le jeune garçon roux placé derrière Neville

-Ron? C'est bien toi? demanda ce dernier inquiet de ne pas voir ni pouvoir toucher la personne qui l'avait kidnappé.

-Bien sur que oui idiot! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire cela! lui répondit-il et au ton de sa voix, Neville devina qu'il souriait

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre a cet insolent de Weasley, il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon de chambre sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Ron l'attira contre lui, et passant les mains dans le dos de son futur amant il détacha ses mains et avec les siennes il agrippa les fesses de Neville pour coller leurs hanches. Neville quant a lui alla emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami a bout de souffle 

* * *

**N/A** Alors bonjours, bonsoirs, tout dépends de vous et d'ou vous êtes. Dans mon cas c'est bon soir! Je sais ca fais longtemps, mais j'ai pas eu acces un PC depuis un Bail, et je peux pas publier a partir de mon cellulouche :( Alors vouali-voualou, le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic:D c'est pas génial ca non? Alors pardonnez moi cheres lectrices:) et ne me lancez point de roches ou de morceaux d'asphalte quelconques pour la merveilleuse fin de ce chapitre, je pourrais pas écrire la suite si je suis trop blessée!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Naturellement, Tout les personnages et la plupart des lieux de cette histoire appartiennent a notre déesse J.K Rowling, les erreurs, les autres lieux et l'histoire viennent de moi pour ma Lyionne alors respectez s.v.p

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Cette fiction n'est pas classée M pour rien. Le langage peut choquer certains d'entre vous, il y a des lemons (scènes de sexe) et c'est un Yaoi (Histoire homosexuelle)

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**espe29** : Merci beaucoup ˆˆ Voilà le 3e chapitre :)

en plus, il y a une surprise dans ce chapitre, un lemon en extra! :)

Entremetteurs? Pourquoi pas!

**Chapitre 3**

-Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu connaître le genre d'homme que mon père préfère? Demanda Draco a Harry

-Et bien... Je crois qu'ils... Qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Si les deux ne trouvent pas, peut-être se trouveront-ils ? expliqua le jeune sorcier prodige

Draco se tut et réfléchis un instant

-Père et la belette...? Sérieusement..., il réfléchis fronçant ses deux sourcils d'or pâle. Je ne m'attendais pas a cela... , il pris un autre moment de réflexion. Et pourquoi pas! S'exclama-t-il plus ou moins enjoué

"La belette" était devenu un surnom affectueux de la part du blond a Ron comme "la Fouine " était devenu un surnom affectueux que le roux donnait a Draco.

-C'est sur que ça ne m'enchante guère d'avoir comme beau-père un homme de mon âge et que ça aliment largement les stéréotypes a l'égard des personnes plus fortunées... Mais si cela peut faire le bonheur de père et de notre vaillant ami... Hé bah tant pis! continua le jeune aristocrate.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut vite coupé par le cognement du bec de Duchesse, la nouvelle chouette brune de Ron, contre sa fenêtre de chambre. Effectivement le vieux Hibou de Percy avait succombé suite a la fâcheuse rencontre d'une fenêtre qui se trouvait malheureusement sur son chemin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, échangea le morceau de parchemin attaché a sa patte droite contre un morceau de pain et l'oiseau repartit comme il était venu.

- Je me demande pourquoi Ron m'envoie son hibou? demanda le survivant a voix haute

- C'est sur que toujours pliée, ça saute aux yeux! Lui répondit sarcastiquement Draco dans son dos.

Il déroula la lettre et lu le parchemin couvert de l'écriture fine de son ami

" Cher Harry,

Après avoir longuement réfléchis a ta question, je t'envoie la réponse : Je cherche quelqu'un qui est courageux, gentil, aimant, qui peut me tenir tête, qui peut me dominer ou que je peux dominer et qui s'accepte tel qu'il est!

Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu veux faire de ses renseignement, mais je te fais confiance.

Bonne nuit mon frère!

Ron

P.S: NE T'AVISE SURTOUT PAS DE M'INSCRIRE SUR WizMatcher, OU JE T'ÉTRANGLE!"

-Comment il sait pour WizMatcher? s'étonna le Golden boy

Draco le regarda d'un œil suspicieux

- de quoi tu parles ...?

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser filer, puis lui lu la lettre de son ami. Draco et Harry convinrent avec soulagement que les deux protagonistes de leur plan se ressemblaient, en plus de partager une passion commune : les échecs. Harry appela de suite Dobby qui apparu avec le "poc" caractéristique des elfes de maison.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Harry Potter! Dit-il souriant puis voyant le jeune Malfoy derrière son héros il s'inclina et dit : Bonsoir Monsieur Maître Malfoy!

- Dobby! Relève toi, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne suis plus ton maître, je ne l'ai jamais été. Dit le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde en posant sa main dans le petit dos du courageux elfe de maison.

- Vous avez raison... Dobby est stup-

-Non! s'exclama Harry a la place de Draco qui était trop perdu dans son désespoir pour arrêter leur ami de petite taille avant qu'il n'attrape quelconque objet dur pour se frapper la tête. Ce n'est pas grave Dobby on te l'assure!

- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour ses amis? demanda le petit elfe en se mouchant dans son sac a patate de chandail.

-J'aimerais que tu aille chercher Hermione s'il te plait! dis lui de venir nous rejoindre dans ma chambre nous devons lui parler c'est urgent!

-Tout de suite Monsieur Harry Potter! dit-il en disparaissant avec le "Poc" caractéristique d'un elfe de maison.

Ron faisait sa ronde de préfet dans les couloirs perdu dans ses pensées se remémorant agréablement la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec Neville

*FlashBack*

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre a cet insolent de Weasley, il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon de chambre sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Ron l'attira contre lui et, passant ses mains derrière le dos de son futur amant détacha ses mains. Les mains du roux allèrent agripper les fesses de son homologue pour coller leurs hanches. Neville, quant a lui, alla emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami a bout de souffle.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Ron d'une voix rauque en mordillant l'oreille de son ami. J'ai envie de te prendre contre chaque meuble de cette putain de pièce. Continua-t-il tout en remontant une main sous le chandail du jeune brun qui commençait a se sentir serrer sous la ceinture grâce aux caresses et aux mots de l'autre Gryffondor.

Neville glissa ses mains dans le dos du rouquin l'attirant contre lui, collant leurs hanches. Chacun sentit l'érection de l'autre, Neville décida d'ajouter une bûche au brasier, ne jouait-il déjà pas avec le feu? Il frotta son érection déjà bien dure contre celle de l'homme qui avait décider de le dominer pour la soirée.

-Alors qu'attend-tu pour me baiser contre tout ces putains meubles? Lui répondit-il continuant son petit manège.

Ron l'entraina dans un baiser enflammé, mêlant leurs langues dans un sensuel ballet, leurs permettant de se redécouvrir l'une et l'autre. il amena Neville sur le canapé avant de commencer a lui retirer son chandail et de l'envoyer balader, en même temps que le sien, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le couchant sur le confortable canapé de cuir noir muni d'anneaux, il commença sa lente descente sur le corps de Neville, laissant morsures, coup de langues et suçons en partant de la mâchoire du jeune homme jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il le délaissa de ses pantalons mais lui laissa ses boxers. D'un informulé il fit venir des menottes avec lesquelles il attacha Neville les mains au dessus de sa tête puis, recommença sa douce torture. Le jeune homme brun, les yeux toujours bandés, devenait lentement mais sûrement fou de désir. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait une érection qui faisait sûrement compétition avec celle de Merlin lui même. Le roux continuait de descendre sur son torse s'attardant sur les mamelons du jeune homme, les léchant et les mordant. Il descendit le long des abdominaux ferme, mima l'acte sexuel dans son nombril, et arriva face a l'objet de sa convoitise, la magnifique verge bien dure et bien droite de son ami. Il descendit le boxer avec ses dents avant de l'enlever avec ses mains et de le jeter au côté du divan. Neville laissa échapper un doux gémissement lorsque Ron souffla légèrement sur sa verge turgescente.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mon bel amant? Demanda Ron d'une voix innocente, juste avant de donner un tout petit coup de langue sur le pénis en érection devant lui.

-Je ... Je t'en prie! implora Neville, ne pouvant rien deviner des futurs gestes de son amant, étant aveugle.

-Que veux-tu? Tu veux que je te suce c'est ça? Tu veux que je te suce fort jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus te retenir?

Neville hocha la tête en rougissant sous son bandeau. Il commença a prendre une respiration s'apprêtant a supplier de nouveau, lorsqu'elle se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge. Ron venait de mettre toute entière son importante érection. Il gémit automatiquement lorsque le jeune homme commença de lents vas et viens, léchant le gland, creusant les joues, suçant fort pour satisfaire la demande du jeune sorcier excité. Il s'arrêta pour lancer un Accio sur une bouteille de lubrifiant pour ensuite s'en enduire les doigts afin de préparer Neville. Il commença par entrer un premier doigt bien lubrifié tout en continuant sa divine fellation. Il en inséra un deuxième, cette deuxième intrusion fit que Neville se crispa d'inconfort. Ron doubla d'ardeur et de sa main libre, se mit a malaxer les testicules du jeune sorcier. Lorsqu'il fut détendu il inséra un troisième doigt, attendit quelques secondes que Neville s'habitue et commença des allées-retours en lui, Lorsque Neville cria, il sut qu'il avait trouver ce fameux point P. Ce point qui vous fait voir des étoiles. Après l'avoir buté trois ou quatre fois, il entendit Neville

- Prends... Prends moi ! Viens en moi s'il te plait! Suppliait le jeune homme

Ni une ni deux Ron se dévêtit jetant Merlin ne sait où son jean et son boxer, et il entra tranquillement dans l'étau de chair. Il gémit en sentant l'étroitesse et la moiteur du jeune homme. Puis il commença sans plus attendre de puissant va et viens frappant a tout les coups la prostate de Neville qui n'en pouvait plus. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers jouirent de concert. Ron embrassa et défi Neville de tout ses liens et bien peu de temps après, le jeune homme a la chevelure de bronze sentit l'érection de son compagnon aux cheveux de feu se raviver.

- Tu es insatiable Weasley! Dit-il en souriant...

*Fin flashback*

"Le mur, le lit, les deux canapés, sur le plancher... Je suis insatiable!" Pensa Ron en souriant. Il descendit au 2e étage fit le tour. Il espérait que sa lettre était parvenue a Harry sans encombre. "Évidemment qu'elle est arrivée a bon port! Duchesse n'est pas Errol! Elle sait voler cette chouette... Pauvre Errol" soupira-t-il. il continua sa ronde sans se presser. Il aimait bien ces moments seul dans les couloirs. Parfois il lui arrivait de croiser un élève de troisième qui se la croyait cool, il se la croyait plus avec 10 points en moins! Il enlevait rarement des points, a moins que l'élève soit chiant. La c'était une toute autre histoire. Il profitait de ces moments pour réfléchir comme pour cette question que Harry lui avait posé. "Foutu question a la con oui. J'espère que c'est pas pour m'inscrire a cette saleté de site de rencontres sorcier. Non mais! Quel truc a la con WhizMatcher, nom a la con aussi!" Il maugréant encore un peu contre la connerie que cette invention basée sur la culture moldue moderne. Il croisa encore quelques jeunes sur son chemin qu'il raccompagna a leurs dortoirs, procédure oblige, et continua sa ronde jusqu'à minuit avant de pouvoir aller se coucher. Il entra dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour les préfets. C'est Draco qui avait eu l'idée, Étant Préfet en Chef des Serpentards Crabb et Parkinson étant ses sous-préfets, et en avait parler aux autres , Soit Hermione en tant que Préfet en Chef et Ron et Colin Crivey comme sous-préfets des Gryffondors, Cho Chand comme Préfet en Chef (elle s'était endurcie avec le temps et était beaucoup moins timide) et Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin, une jolie blonde aux airs innocent mais qui méritait définitivement sa place dans cette maison de l'intelligence qu'est Serdaigle. Pour les Poufsouffles Justin Finch-Fletchley comme préfet en chef et comme sous-préfets Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot. Il leur parla de leur faire installer une salle commune avec une salle de bain. Évidemment il existait déjà une salle de bain des préfets au deuxième étage, mais tout le monde en connaissait l'emplacement. Ils firent donc part de leur idée a l'honorable vieux Dumby, toujours aussi vivant et plein de surprise qu'il y a 10 ans, qui accepta volontiers leur demande et qui leur fit une salle privée protégé par un tableau a mot de passe. Ron se fit couler un bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles après les efforts fournis dans la soirée. Il s'installa dans la grande baignoire et relaxa.

Hermione fit une récapitulation une troisième fois, bien assise dans son fauteuil;

-Alors, vous pensez qu'amener Ron a Pré-au-lard dans ce club... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

-Au Deux Dragons Hermi'! Ça fais trois fois qu'on te le dis! S'écria un Draco exaspéré

-Et s'est un club... gay c'est bien ça ?Continua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Oui, c'est le préféré de Luc', répéta pour la troisième fois le sauveur du monde sorcier

-Wow, j'arrive toujours pas a y croire... Lucius est gay! souffla-t-elle

-NON! Ouvertement bisexuel! Corrigea sèchement Malfoy junior

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait le sifflet coupé. Lucius Malfoy ouvertement **BISEXUEL**! Draco lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir surmonter la mort de Narcissia, avec qui il avait fondé au fil du temps une relation d'amour sincère. Il avait essayer de coucher avec d'autres femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser a cette merveilleuse femme qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était donc problématique. Il essaya de coucher avec un homme et se surpris a aimer ça. C'est après plusieurs coup d'un soir que l'homme blond décida de s'afficher comme bisexuel. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs la une de la gazette du sorcier, qui cherchait désespérément un sujet d'article, qui était d'ailleurs remplis de mensonges et de trucs inventé par Rita Skeeter. Le chicaneur était passer journal #1 après la guerre, eux aussi publièrent un article sur le coming-out de Lucius, il n'y avait pas de mensonges et ils ne le décrivirent point comme un veuf éploré qui essayait désespérément d'oublier sa précédente femme et qui en était devenu fou. Il le décrivirent plutôt comme un homme remis du décès de sa femme qui avait simplement un penchant pour les hommes. Lucius poursuivit d'ailleurs la gazette pour diffamation. Et maintenant son fils et son gendre essayaient de jouer aux entremetteurs pour qu'il sorte avec Ronald! Pire encore elle sautait avec eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami?

-Êtes-vous vraiment sur de ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle complètement incertaine. Je veux dire, êtes-vous sûrs que Ron a un faible pour Lucius?

-Personne n'as parler d'un faible. Nous savons juste qu'ils s'entendent bien, qu'ils ont des points communs et qu'ils cherchent tout les deux la même chose chez une personne. Lui répondit Draco

-C'est sur que ça va marcher 'Mione! Termina Harry, sûr de lui

-Oh, Merlin! Je m'en vais avant de me mettre a paniquer! Dit- elle en se relevant et en marchant très rapidement vers la porte. À demain!

Harry et Draco se regardèrent éberlués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry

La seule réponse qu'il eu de son amoureux fut un haussement d'épaule et une moue qui voulait définitivement dire " Je n'en sais rien, elle doit être folle"

-Svétlénia! Apporte nous deux autres whiskey s'il te plait! Cria la voix chaude d'un magnifique homme blond accoudé contre le bar.

Lucius Malfoy était en compagnie d'un bel homme. Assis au bar ils parlaient depuis quelques trente minutes. Le bel éphèbe l'ennuyait profondément, mais il était d'une rare beauté, il avait un de ces cul, il savait bougé et il était gay comme 12 travestis. Alors Lucius le sauterait et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais de leurs vies. L'aristocrate ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom "James?.. non... Jonh?... Jim?... De toute façon!". Ils avaient déjà entamer leur cinquième verre de Fire Whiskey et si Lucius se sentait toujours parfaitement sobre, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son compagnon que la lueur charmeuse qui s'y trouvait s'était muté en une lueur lubrique. Le jeune homme "à moins que ce soir Jake? ou peut-être Mark?" se pencha vers son oreille pour lui proposer d'aller prendre un dernier verre chez lui. Lucius eu un sourire langoureux avant d'accepter, il n'était pas dupe : le jeune homme le dévorait des yeux depuis 10 bonnes minutes et il voyait un début d'érection dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Ils sortirent et lorsqu'il remarqua que son futur amant marchait en titubant légèrement il le pris par les hanches et ils transplanèrent. Une fois rendus sur le porche de l'appartement du plus jeune, Lucius se mit a l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'il essayait de déverrouiller la porte d'entré. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à entrer, le plus âgé ne fit ni une ni deux qu'il sauta sur les lèvres roses et pulpeuses de son compagnon d'une nuit. Alors que sous ses baisers passionnés " hum... Chad! C'est ça Chad! " se mit a gémir, Lucius en profita pour introduire sa langue a celle de son voisin. Une fois les présentation faites, elles se lancèrent dans un ballet chaud et passionné. Chad commença a faire courir ses mains sur le torse du beau blond contre lui, détachant peu à peu les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsque Lucius fut torse nu, dévoilant des abdominaux qui aurait fait rougir d'envie n'importe quel dieu de la mythologie grecque, il décida de mettre la situation à égalité et retira le tee-shirt du jeune sorcier, dévoilant plus sa peau basanée naturelle et son ventre musclé. Alors que Chad avait la tête et les bras encore dans son chandail, Lucius en profita pour poser sa main sur l'érection, désormais proéminente, de Chad toujours enserrée dans son pantalon. Il détacha le bouton du jean de Chad, descendis la fermeture éclaire d'une seule main en embrassant le torse imberbe devant lui. Il titilla de sa langue le mamelon droit et de sa main droite il s'occupait du mamelon gauche et que son autre main allait chatouiller du bout des doigts la désormais énorme érection toujours coincée dans sa prison de tissus. Le blond descendis en embrassant le torse du sorcier, laissant ça et la des suçons ou des morsures. Chad, qui avait enfin réussis a se débarrasser de son chandail un peu trop récalcitrant a son goût, gémissait et soupirait lui demandant plus. L'aristocrate, faisant désormais honneur au plancher de ses genoux, se mit a jouer cruellement du bout de la langue près et avec l'élastique du boxer de son amant au supplice. Il embrassa le pénis par dessus le boxer, geste qui tira un gémissement a l'homme contre la porte, et une fois cela fais, il descendit d'un coup pantalon et sous-vêtements. Il prit soudainement la queue gorgée de sang dans sa bouche en entier, faisant crier Chad de plaisir et de surprise à la fois d'être dans cette antre chaude et humide. Lucius pompa cette longue épée de chair et lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune était suffisamment perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il lui fit humecter trois de ses doigts et lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils était assez mouillés il en enfonça un dans l'intimité du sorcier. lorsqu'il l'eut suffisamment préparer, Lucius se releva, détacha son pantalon, retourna Chad face vers la porte. Il se sentit durcir encore plus, ce qu'il croyait fermement impossible, devant la vue de ces fesses musclées et bien rondes et de ces deux creux au niveau des reins que tout le monde appelais des "creux de salope". Il s'enfonça lentement dans l'anneau de chair et lorsqu'il fut sur que le jeune sorcier était habitué a sa présence, il commença des vas-et-viens alors que Chad criait son plaisir.

-HAN! HAN! PLUS FORT! S'il... te pl...ait! cria-t-il a l'aristocrate qui se mit a le pilonné plus fort, frappant sans cesse la prostate du jeune homme. Lucius passa sa main sous le ventre de Chad et le masturbait au même tempo que ses coups de reins. ça ne pris que quelques minutes a Chad pour jouir, et sous le resserrement de son anus, Lucius le suivit peut de temps après. toujours dans le brouillard de la jouissance, Lucius accepta un deuxième round dans la chambre a couché de Chad.

Alors oui deux chapitres consécutifs et deux lemons consécutifs! C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis au temps de temps a poster le deuxième, que j'ai poster il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais ça valait la peine :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir

À bientôt

Bises

Dumdum :)


	4. AVERTISSEMENT

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE.

Je suis vraiment navrée du phénoménal retard que mon 4e chapitre a pris, mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon PC et je suis surmenée au travail et dans ma vie personnelle. J'essaie de partager mon temps entre vous, mes certes peu nombreux mais attachantes lectrices, ma petite-amie (lesbienne poweeeeeer...) et mon travail. Je suis épuisée mais je vais essayer de vous donner le 4e chapitre dans les jours qui suivent.

Ne me détestez pas mes chères dragounettes, car je vous aime!

Bises

Votre très dévouée - et épuisée-

Dumdum

xx


	5. Chapter 4

**AVERTISSEMENT** : CETTE FANFICTION CONTIENT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES. HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. Pour tous les autres, veuillez noter que certains chocs peuvent suivre la lecture de ce texte. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des dégâts causé par votre innocence. Merci, la direction.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, la presque totalitée des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartienent -Malheureusement- pas. Le reste, soit l'histoire, les personnages et lieux inventés et les fautes d'orthographe m'appartienent, merci de respecter mon génie sublimissime.

**RR : **

**Espe29** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca me touche vraiment! :)

**Lyione** : Ta geule c'était la version papier, pas la version PC. Y'a des modifs que t'as pas lue dans toute les chapitres.

**Message de votre vénérée auteur** :

Alors, alors... Je sais que ca fait un PUTAIN de bail, mais bon ca à commencer avec une magistrale panne d'inspiration. Ensuite j'ai terminé mon chapitre en écrivant les 6 dernières pages (il fait quand même 15 pages manuscrites alors hein...) Je le retape au PC par après, sur le travail parce que j'ai magnifiquement rien a foutre au boulot 0:) Et c'est quand je suis presque à la fin de mon chapitre et que dans 2h tapantes je vous le publie que quand je branche ma clé USB, POUF ! Y'a plus rien dans mon document, Zéro, Nada, NIETTE! Alors la, c'est la foutue cata! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi est-ce que j'écris mes chapitres sur papier avant de les recopier au PC. PARCE QUE DES MERDES COMME CA C'EST MON PUTAIN DE QUOTIDIEN. Ouais ma poule. C'est toujours a moi que ca arrive... Alors mes dragounets, je vous laisse a votre plaisir de la lecture, et "enjoyez" moi ca :)

Bises

Dumdum

**Entremetteurs? Pourquoi pas!**

**Chapitre 4**

Ron marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, se dirigeant lentement vers la tour Gryffondor, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

-Bonsoir Ron! Quel plaisir de te revoir! Lui lança une belle voix, chaude et grave, dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, ayant reconnu cette voix. Il vit effectivement le porteur d'une si jolie voix, Lucius, qui se tenait au milieu du couloir maintenant face a lui et rendant le sourire que Ron lui adressait. Le roux ressentit un immense sentiment de joie l'envahir face a cet homme qui, malgré ses agissement d'enfant de chienne envers sa famille et ses amis, était devenu un bon ami. Il leur avait fallu du temps, presque un an, avant qu'ils acceptent les Malfoy parmis eux. Ils devinrent vraiment amis lors de leur première partie d'échec, disputée après une violente mission où ils avait perdus Janne Filberg et deux autres sorciers. Ce fut une partie d'échec plaisante pour les deux génies car il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas jouer contre un adversaire de leur taille.

-Bonjour Lucius! Qu'est-ce que tu fais a Poudlard en plein milieu du trimestre? Demanda Ron a son ami.

-Je suis venu voir la partie de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui, je m'attendais a un bon match en raison du nouvel attrapeur et du nouveau gardien. Mais c'est lamentable dit-il en baissant la voix, sachant que les tableaux aimaient bien colporter les rumeurs. Que penserais-tu d'une bonne partie d'échec? Ça me ferait un bien fou, ajouta-t-il alors qu'un sourire allait étirer ses lèvres magnifiquement roses.

-Ce sera avec plaisir! répondit Ron enthousiaste, Je me dirigeais vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor nous y serons tranquilles. Tout le monde est au stade.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin vers la fameuse tour connue pour son portrait "chantant", parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Ron regardait Lucius a ses côtés, voyant ses muscles à peine visibles, a son grand désespoir, sous la chemise grise anthracite, et regardant les fesses parfaitement mises en valeur par le pantalon a pince du sorcier plus âgé. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au portrait de la grosse dame, au plus grand soulagement du sorcier Roux qui ne tenait plus en place, d'excitation a l'idée d'une partie d'échec et excité grâce au magnifique homme blond qui l'accompagnait. Il murmura le mot de passe a la dame vêtue de rose et ils montèrent dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Dean Seamus et Neville, ayant déjà couché avec les trois garçons, il se permettait beaucoup de chose, comme sortir de la salle de bain complètement nu attirant les regards sur son corps bien bâtit et bien monté ou qu'il oubliait par "accident" de mettre un sort d'insonorisation sur ses baldaquins quand il se masturbait et comme il gémissait beaucoup et bien fort "sans s'en rendre compte", Il se retrouvait souvent avec un compagnon pour la nuit. Le gryffon et l'ancien Serpent s'installèrent devant la table d'échec et ainsi commença la première partie de ce sport de cerveau d'une nombreuse série.

Lorsque la fin de la neuvième partie arriva, l'heure du dîner sonna aussi. Lucius décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et Ron le raccompagna a la porte. Le sorcier roux avança la main pour serrer celle du blond, qui lui tira sur la sienne. Ron se retrouva contre le torse de l'aristocrate, qui se pencha vers ses lèvres, yeux fermés. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux d'impatience et soupira de plaisir lorsque leurs lèvres se furent rejointes, il répondit avidement au baiser que le blond lui donnait. Lucius fourrageant ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin, caressa de sa langue les lèvres du plus jeune dans une demande d'accès silencieuse a sa bouche. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et gémit, leur langue entamant un ballet endiablé...

**[...] **

Ron s'éveilla en sursaut, dans un lit de la salle des préfets,

-Bordel de merde! C'était quoi ce putain de rêve trop chelou?

Son regard fit le chemin matinal d'inspection habituel, son regard commença a descendre de la base du cou, il vit ses pectoraux toujours marqués des griffures de Neville faites la veille lors d'une de leur nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air, il descendis le long de son ventre ferme et musclé, et son regard s'arrêta sur son érection matinale. Elle était différente ce matin... Elle était digne de celle d'un cheval.

- MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE ÉRECTION?! s'exclama le cadet des Weasley, qui ne comprenait rien a la réaction hormonale de son membre inférieur.

Il se débarrassa de ses couverture, s'empêtrant plus dedans qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin a se lever, il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il se retrouva étalé de tout son long contre le plancher froid, les pieds coincés dans sa couverture. Il se releva, frustré, dépêtra ses pied de "cette PUTAIN de couverte de mes deux!" et se rua dans la salle de bain. Ron alluma la douche, prenant bien soins de metre l'eau de la douche a une température polaire. Il se glissa sous l'eau froide, lorsqu'il fut au point de faire une crise d'hypothermie, il régla l'eau a une température plus tropicale, l'eau glacée étant venue a bout de son problème érectile. Il se doucha consciencieusement, évitant les faux mouvements près de sa vaillante épée, question de ne pas se coltiner une deuxième douche froide, pour cause de problème typiquement masculin, en moins de quinze minutes.

Ron sortit de la douche, se sécha, se parfuma et se coiffa avant d'aller un jean et une chemise a manches courtes, mettant en valeur ses muscles et ses yeux par sa couleur noire. Il laissa les trois boutons du haut détachés afin de laisser apparaître un mini-morceau de torse et de clavicules. Il se jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, enfila sa robe sorcière et quitta le dortoir secret pour aller déjeuner.

**[...]**

-Alors Harry, l'Halloween est dans exactement un mois. Que vas-tu porter comme déguisement? Demanda la voix calme d'une jolie jeune blonde

-Je n'en sais rien encore Luna. peut-être en héros moldu ou en vampire, je ne sais pas encore et toi?

-Je crois que je viendrai en princesse du Moyen âge, ce sera chouette !

Cette histoire de costumes avait été instaurée par Albus et Minerva environs deux ans auparavant, alors que Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient partis a la chasse aux horcruxes. Ce bal, inspiré par la culture moldu, était en point de devenir une tradition. Cette année aurait lieu le troisième bal costumé de Poudlard. Le premier eu lieu lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, le deuxième pour la fin des travaux de l'école qui approchaient, la grande ouverture de l'école eu lieu quelques mois après. Organisé par des nés-moldus et des sorciers de "nés-sorciers", après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, la discrimination des sangs avait été proclamée comme criminelle par le Ministre Kingsley le terme avait donc été banni, c'était une fête grandiose. Des gens de partout étaient invités, le ministre, des gens de la haute société, des groupes de musiques et les commanditaires de l'évènement. La grande salle était transformée en véritable discothèque l'alcool en moins, chose étroitement surveillée par le Professeur McGonagall, le peu séduisant concierge Rusard et cette étonnante Miss Teigne. Harry et Hermione, habitués de cette fête moldue avait eu besoin d'expliquer à Ron le fonctionnement de cette coutume moldue très étrange, mais bien amusante.

-Et vous? En quoi vous déguiserez-vous? demanda Luna aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or.

-Je vais sûrement me déguiser en femme moldue célèbre ou en Dame Grise! Ça fera changement des atroces animaux qui grattent de mon enfance! Lui répondit Hermione, enthousiaste a l'idée de cette fabuleuse fête.

-J'hésite encore moi! ce n'est pas une coutume traditionnelle pour moi. Mais je crois que je vais venir en Loup-Garou. Répondit Ron en sortant de son mutisme inhabituel. Le pauvre encore troublé par son rêve.

-Savez-vous qui sera la? Demanda Harry, songeur, l'an dernier c'était le groupe "Hard time Halleluja" avec le Célébrissime chanteur Mister , le Ministre était la aussi avec quelques membres de l'Ordre. J'espère que Rémus et Sirius seront la!

La voix calme de Luna lui répondit

-D'après les Nargols, le ministre viendra encore. C'est Red Pineapple qui jouera sur scène. Les joncheruines qui flottent autour des oreilles du Directeur ont dit que Lucius commanditait cette année, il sera donc la lui aussi!

Sur ces mots Ron releva rapidement la tête et s'étouffa avec le morceau de croissant sec qu'il tentait péniblement d'avaler depuis quelques minutes. Il bénit le ciel d'être assis aux côtés de Harry, qui lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille dont il prit une gorgée. L'arrière-goût lui sembla bizarre, mais comme il s'était brossé les dents, il se dit que le dentifrice modifiait le goût. Il se rappela les paroles de Luna quelques secondes plus tôt : Lucius serait au château! Ce sera un temps parfait pour jouer aux échecs! C'est à ce moment que son rêve lui revint en tête... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête?! Penser a un rêve, il n'y avait pas de quoi se frapper la tête contre un mur, SAUF quand le dit rêve vous donne des chaleurs a un endroit encore plus inapproprié qu'un exhibitionniste dans une garderie et qu'il est a propos du père du petit-ami de votre meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas que Lucius était dégoutant, il était même très agréable a regarder, mais c'était Lucius Malfoy. Évidemment, si le rêve avait été a propos de n'importe quel autre homme exeption faite sur Hagrid, Rusard et Albus, il n'y aurait vu aucun problème et se serait probablement rendormi en voulant voir la suite. Mais Lucius Malfoy? Il devait forcément avoir un problème mental. Il se secoua et se leva pour se diriger avec ses amis vers son cours d'histoire de la magie jumelé avec les Serdaigles. Il s'installa à côté de Neville, devant Harry et Seamus et derrière Hermione et Luna, comme l'indiquait le plan de classe avec les places attitrées a chaque élèves.

Cela faisait 20 minutes que le vieux fantôme avait débuté son cours et ça faisait un bon 15 minutes que Ron tentait veinement de ne pas s'endormir. Malgré ses -pas- très nombreux efforts, il perdit le combat contre ses paupières et s'installa confortablement pour dormir. De toute façon il savait comment obtenir les notes qu'il manquerait. Il s'endormit calé contre son bras et se mit a rêver de cheveux blonds platines et de lèvres douces...

**[...]**

-Ron... Ron!... RON! s'exclama Neville en secouant le jeune roux qui s'éveilla en sursaut

-Hm! On est en quelle année? marmonna le jeune homme confus et endormis, la bouche pâteuse. Puis reprenant ses esprits : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le cours et terminé, on va en cours de Divination dans 20 minutes, lui répondit Neville, désespéré par cet homme avec lequel il partageait son lit de temps à autres, Dépêche toi!

Il se releva tranquillement, se rendre a la tours du professeur Trelawney lui prendrait maximum 5 minutes, maintenant qu'il connaissait le chemin. Il allait sortir de la classe, en dernier, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'érection qui déformait de façon très peu gracieuse le devant de son pantalon. "ET MERDE!" Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de réduire cette bosse au plus vite! Il mit ses livres devant cette bosse plus qu'apparente " La salle de bain la plus proche se situe des corridors plus loin, et je ne veux même pas m'approcher de celle de Mimi! désespérait-il, Une pièce vide... Une pièce vide..." lorsqu'une idée de génie lui traversa la tête. Il sortit de la salle de cours en trombe, et couru jusqu'au tableau représentant un enfant tenant un petit chaton dans ses bras comme s'il avait une armée de scrouts a pétard qui lui collait au cul. Il parcouru le peu de distance le séparant des dortoirs des préfets, suscitant l'inquiétude chez bon nombre d'élèves. "Praesidio Nostris" murmura-t-il rapidement au tableau, lorsque l'ouverture du tableau fut suffisamment grande, il pénétra dans les appartements secrets, heureusement vides, des Préfets. Il lanca sans douceur son sac et ses livres sur un sofa non-loin et se mit a arpenter le salon avec espoir de "tuer" son érection "McGo et Albus qui baisent... Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds... Dolores Ombrage en dentelle qui nique avec Firenze... _Ses_ magnifiques yeux d'acier... RUSARD ET HAGRID ENSEMBLES... **_SA_** PEAU QUI A L'AIR SI DOUCE!"

-Argh! Putain de cerveau a la con!

Sans succès. Il couru donc vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre son "problème" en main.

**[...]**

Lucius se réveilla tranquillement, dérangé par les doux rayons du soleil qui poignardaient cruellement ses iris pâles, malgré ses paupières closes. "Winkye a encore oublié de ferm-..." Il coupa brutalement son monologue d'insultes mentales destiné a sa pauvre elfe de maison lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger sur son torse. Il ouvrit plus que péniblement un œil pour voir "Comment il s'appelle déjà?... Ah oui! Chad!" lové contre son torse. Ce n'était pas, pou une fois, la faute de cette pauvre petite Winkye, mais bien la leur et celle de leur empressement de baiser dans tout les endroits et sur tous les meubles de l'appartement possible. Il consultat la pendule suspendue au mur "MERDE! Déjà 8h!" Il se leva, doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bel éphèbe endormis. Une fois debout et presque bien réveillé, il partit a la conquête de ses vêtement perdus. Il retrouva sa chemise sur le canapé du salon, son pentalon dans le bain, ses chaussettes dans la chambre ou dormais toujours tranquillement Chad et après quelques minutes de recherches retrouva son boxer suspendu au milieu des bananes. Il écrivit un mot de remerciement pour Chad quand il se réveillera et transplana.

Lucius attérit avec grace au milieu de son salon personnel. C'est ici qu'il rencontrait les personnages important du monde sorcier. Il fut un temps ou c'était Voldemort et Severus qui se tenaient dans ce salon, afin de discuter des plans et des missions. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt qui viendrait le rencontrer afin de discuter du bal de Poudlard a 9h tapantes . Il avait décidé de se porter volontaire comme commanditaire pour la fête d'Halloween qui allait avoir lieu dans un mois. Il consultat sa montre de poche "8h 15, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche"

-Winkye, Twist! appella-t-il, deux "pop" caractéristiques se firent entendre et il continua avant que ses elfes n'eurent le temps de dire un mot. Il faut que les gâteau, les biscottes et toutes les vienoiseries soient prête pour dans trente minutes. Kingsley me rends visite ce matin a 9h, il faut que tout soit prêt. Oh et faites du ménage dans mon bureau et dans le salon bleu s'il vous plaît. Je vous en serai reconnaissant.

-Tout de suite Maître Lucius! Lui répondirent ses elfes avant de disparaitre.

Lucius sourit et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, adjacente a sa chambre. Il s'arrêta dans cette dernière, une grande pièce peinte dans les tons beige et brun café au centre de laquelle trônait un énorme lit double remplis de coussins a l'allure confortable. Les grandes fenêtres, sous lesquelles se tenais un banc, laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil, baignant la somptueuse pièce de cette douce lumière matinale de ce début de mois d'octobre. Il s'approcha des fenêtres, prenant le temps de contempler les buissons de roses blanches, les arbres fruitiers et les différents animeaux qui se prélassaient au soleil, tout ce qui faisait de ces jardins, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il se dirigea vers sa pendrie et y pris des vêtements propres et non froissés et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se défit de ses vêtements de la veille et s'admira dans le mirroir accrocher au dessus des larges comptoires de marbre. Il admira les faramineuses griffures dans son dos et sur son torse, ainsi que la myriade de suçons et de morsures, toutes causées par Chad. Quelques sorts de camouflages et quelques potions et le tout passerait innapercu. Il alluma l'eau de la douche, la réglant a une température plus chaude qu'autre chose et se glissa sous le jet. Il resta immobile, purifiant son corps et dénouant ses muscles endolorie après cette nuit torride.

**[...]**

-Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous! Disait la voix chevrottante de fumeuse compulsive de Mlle Trelawney

Tout le monde s'exécuta, fermant les yeux et ,tentan malgré les cris de la professeur, de se concentrer.

-Concentrez-vous sur votre troisième oeil, sur votre don! Imaginez-le, continua-t-elle.

Ron, qui pour une rare fois ne dormais pas, était heureux. Il imaginait enfin autre chose que des cheveux blonds, une peau pâle ou encore des yeux d'acier et des lèvres roses. À la place, il voyait une rivière aux eaux calmes et cristallines entourée d'une forêt. Il utilisait une technique de méditation qu'il avait apprise auprès des centaures du Sud lors de son expédition en solo après sa dispute avec ses deux meilleurs amis pendant leur chasse aux horcruxes. Il se renfermait dans ce qu'ils appelaient son petit coin de paradis intérieur. C'est la qu'il devait se rendre pour se ressourcer auprès de sa magie. Il l'avait apprise a Harry et 'Mione se souvint-il alors qu'il commencait a entrer dans sa transe.

-Voyez votre don, a-t-il une couleur? une forme? une odeur? Vociférait la professeur de Divination. Maintenant, projetez-le dans vos yeux, allez-y projetez votre pouvoir! Criait Sybille Trelawney, elle même au bord de la transe, Et voyez dans le crystal!

Les élèves ouvrirent leurs yeux, certains s'émerveillèrent de voir quelques ombres ou taches de couleurs dans la sphère de vitre devant eux, d'autres soupirant, déçus ou sceptiques, ne voyant rien dans leur boules.

-C'est n'importe quoi! soupira Hermione assise a gauche d'un Ron en pleine transe, toujours aussi sceptique depuis leur troisième année a propos de cette matière. .

Elle tenta une fois de plus de retrouver sa bibliothèque intérieure, sans cesse déconcentrée par soit les cris de la professeur, soit par ceux des élèves. Elle soupira vaincue. Elle regarda Ron et claqua des doigts devant son visage et près de ses oreilles, elle le pinça et tira une de ses mèches de cheveux. Devant l'absence de réaction de son presque frère, elle se pencha vers l'avant et tapota gentiment la tête de Harry qui s'était affalé sur la table ennuyé mortellement par le cours.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? demanda-t-elle en pointant Ron du menton. La sortie a Pré-au-Lard est dans une semaine chuchota la jeune châtaine a son ami.

Harry regarda Ron et l'envia pour son pouvoir de concentration. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a la Professeur, enseignante dont il se tenait loin question d'éviter de se faire prédire une énième fois une mort certaine et certainement atroce. Désespéré par ses cris et ses mimiques, il jeta ensuite un regard a ses amis dispersés dans la pièce et sourit doucement. Pour la plupart des élèves l'innocence de l'adolescence revenait pas à pas, beaucoup d'élèves avait vécu ou vivaient encore difficilement la bataille finale contre le désormais Lord-Mangeur-de-Racines-De-Pissenlits. Beaucoup de gens était mort sur ce champ de bataille; des amis, des amoureux, des pères, des mères, des membres de la familles, des connaissances... Harry avait vu énormément de gens périr pour le soutenir et pour soutenir la Lumière. Beaucoup de gens être blessés, gravement ou légèrement; du bras cassé à la paraplégie. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour les aider, faisant du bénévolat, faisant des dons a des oeuvres de charité, aidant les moins fortunés. Il soupira a ces souvenirs.

-Alors? Que vas-tu faire? Répéta Hermione pour sortir Harry de ses pensées.

-Oh... Je crois que la meilleure idée c'est de proposer a Ron d'aller boire un verre au Deux Dragons et Draco et Lucius nous rejoindrons. De plus, j'ai rajouter a son verre de jus de citrouille une potion RévèleFantasme. Devant l'air paniqué d'Hermione il rajouta : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Draco qu'il l'a fait. Il ne reste qu'a savoir si elle fonctionne.

-Quand as-tu commencer a lui donner? Questionna la sorcière

-Je lui ai donner la première dose hier soir au dîner. La deuxième ce matin et la prochaine est ce soir. Pendant quatre jours.

-Hum... Un plan foireux encore. J'en suis sûre.

-Mais non... Oh! si tu pouvais venir nous rejoindre accompagnée de quelques amis, filles ou garçons, ça paraitrait moins suspect. rajouta le sauveur

-Dans un bar gay? Voyons 'Ry, je suis Hétérosexuelle tu te rappelle?

Harry se renfrogna

-Tu sais 'Mione, ce ne sont pas que les gays qui vont dans les bars classés "pour Homos" y'a aussi des hétéros, comme y'a aussi des gays dans les clubs dit "normaux". Lui répondit-il, le ton légèrement plus sec.

-Désolée Harry, je voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que... C'est étrange et nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai pas prit ou je n'ai pas eu le temps pour explorer les bars cet été... Je n'ai même pas découvert ma propre sexualité! Enfin il y a eu Blaise mais c-

-C'est bon passe moi les détails 'Mione! La coupa plutôt brusquement Harry qui avait prit une teinte verdâtre.

-Oh! Désolée 'Ry!

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, annonçant la fin du cours et laissant enfin place au déjeuner.

**[...]**

Une semaine plus tard

Ron déambulait tranquillement en compagnie de son meilleur ami dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, profitant de la chaleur presque estivale de ce mois d'octobre. Il admirait les magnifiques arbres aux feuilles désormais complètement rouges, oranges ou jaunes qui, lorsqu'elles tombaient, dansaient dans le vent. Ils avaient fait quelques emplettes; livres, encres, plumes, costumes d'Halloween pour certains, accessoires pour d'autres, bonbons et sucreries diverses, Farces et attrapes de chez les Jumeaux Weasley. Tous et toutes étaient parés pour la grande fête qui se profilait. Nos deux amis décidèrent d'aller chercher Hermione chez Fleury & Bott, etils allèrent s'installer a l'ombre qu'offrait les trois balais.

Harry jeta un regard a sa montre, il restait deux heures avant le rendez-vous et Ron n'avait pas apporter de vêtements de rechange. Il était abso-lu-ment hors de question qu'ils sortent en boîte vêtus de leur uniforme scolaire, ils devaient aller chercher des vêtements neufs. Il mima a Hermione son plan, de toute façon ca ne leur ferait pas de mal ni a un ni a l'autre.

-Vies Ron, on sort au Deux Dragons ce soir. Et nous ne sortons pas vêtus ainsi, foi de Potter! s'exclama le brun, faisant sursauter le fils cadet des Weasley. Hors de question que nous sortions avec de telles guenilles su le dos fit-il en pointant leurs vieux uniformes.

- Hem... Ouais, okay... répondit le roux alors qu'il était tirée brusquement de sa rêverie teintée de blond et de gris. Il y rêvait souvent ses temps-ci, a un point tel qu'il lui arrivait de s'astiquer le poireau en y repensant.

Dans son dernier rêve, il s'agenouillait sous la table pour faire une fellation a Lucius. Il est vrai que l'Aristocrate est très beau, mais Ron voulait une relation, pas un coup d'un soir...

**[...]**

-Ron essaie ce pantalon la! cria Harry de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine alors que Ron se mangeait le-dit pantalon en pleine poire. Il l'enfila et sortit, Harry le regardait bouche-bée.

-Tu es MA-GNI-FI-QUE! s'exclama le-garçon-qui-a-survécu en lui apportant un miroir.

Le rouquin s'admira, le bleu poudre de sa chemise faisait ressortir le bleu tropical de ses yeux et les reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux. Elle moulait ses bras et son torse sans laisser place a l'imagination, tout comme le jeans noir qui moulait son cul et ses jambes. Il sourit et tourna le miroir en direction de son meilleur ami.

Harry portait une chemise verte bouteille qui accentuait le vert émeraude de ses iris. Son jeans au jambes évasées moulaient son cul musclé et le haut de ses cuisses.

-Tu es tout aussi attirant que moi 'Ry! rit-il devant l'air ahuri de Harry.

Ils passèrent à la caisse puis passère les portes et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la boutique de chaussures, il prirent des souliers assemblés a leurs nouvelles tenues et vers 17h, Harry les dirigea vers le bar, ils y avaient été quelques fois durant l'été, mais les grandes tafioles qui peuplaient le bar n'avaient jamais été le style de Ron. Ils n'y allaient pas souvent, juste quand les deux clubs préférés de Harry et Ron, le Chéri/Chéri et le bar de danseurs Baguettes a Gogo. Ils marchaient doucement, le club était très populaire auprès des gens, mais il semblerait qu'a cette heure, le Deux Dragons serait désert. Il y aurait plus de monde dans une heure ou deux.

-Il ne faut pas boire le ventre vide, tu veux manger quelque chose c'est moi qui invite ! Proposa Harry a son meilleur ami, tu veux manger quoi? Sain ou bien gras?

-Je crois que cette fois ce sera sain! Tu te souviens la dernière fois? On avait été manger chez Ronilda et ces burgers n'étaient pas la meilleure idée avant de se saouler la gueule!

-Je crois que je préfère oublier cette soirée! et Harry se mit a rire.

Harry les dirigea vers un petit bistro qu'il affectionnait pour ses potages maison et ses steacks absolument délicieux. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et le maître d'Hôtel les fit placer a la meilleure table, un peu éloignée mais près des fenêtres. Non mais on ne recevait pas deux héros en même temps tout les jours! Ils passèrent rapidement leur comande et se mirent a bavarder, notament de l'État de Ron.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Ronnie! Que ce passe-t-iil? demanda Harry, légèrement inquièt. Il espérait savoir pourquoi.

-Mes nuits sont très courtes ou très agitées ces derniers temps. Je fais des drôles de rêves. explqua le roux, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge au souvenirs de ses nuits agitées par un certain homme blond qui le prenait contre tout les meubles de la pièce ou qui l'allumait avec ses mots ou ses gestes.

-Qui est-ce que tu vois dans tes rêves? Tu rougis comme une vierge effarouchée! s'exclaffa Harry, D'ailleur c'est sûrement pas des cauchemards que tu fais!

-Non effectivement... Avoua un Ron complètement rouge, Mais bon, je vais te passer les détails de mes rêves torrides ainsi que les personnages.

-Roh aller Ron! Dis-moi!

-Non

-S'il te plait Ronnie!

-Non tu ne le saura pas

-Je suis ton meilleur ami! Je te dis toujours tout moi, tu devrais me le dire! bouda Harry, faisant la moue

-Meilleur ami ou pas, tu ne le saura pas! Répodit Ron, buté, Tu ne connaitras pas son identitée.

-Donne-moi au moins un indice! Supplia Harry en lui faisant des yeux de biches, ceux qu'il faisait a son meilleur ami lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une tranche de bacon et qu'il la voulait

-Mhhhh... Bon! Okay! Mais juste un indice! Soupira Ron, découragé d'avoir encore cédé a ses yeux.

-Yes! Il a quel âge? Ses cheveux? Sa peau? demanda un Harry surexité par le fait que Ron eu dit oui et, par dessus tout, pria pour que la potion ait fonctionner.

-Plus vieux et blond pâ- répondit le roux par réflexe avant de blémir se rendant compte qu'il avait répondu a deux question et presque a la troisième au lieu d'une seule.

Harry quant a lui jubilait, La potion fonctionnait! Il rêvait de Lucius! Il était tout de même légèrement troublé, le fantasme de son meilleur ami était quand même Beau-Blond sénior. Légèrement perturbant... Harry promis des potions de sommeil sans rêves et ils reçurent enfin leurs plats. Ils mangèrent rapidement, presser de sortir enfin dans un club après tout ce temps, deplus, le lendemain c'était Samedi. Parfait pour se prendre une cuite d'enfer!

**[...]**

-Allons Père, nous sortons au Deux Dragons ce soir! sourit Draco, assit devant son père a une table d'un restaurant huppé du Chemin de Traverse, a quelques coins de rue de celui où mangeait tranquillement Harry et Ron.

-Et pourquoi cela fils? Demanda Lucius suspicieux. Son fils n'appréciait pas spécialement ce club, le trouvant trop remplis de gens trop friqués ne savant pas quoi faire de leur argent, sans parler des "grandes folles" qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Lucius lui, s'en fichait complètement, ils était parfait pour baiser une nuit et disparaitre.

-J'en ai envie et Harry et Ron y vont eux aussi. Répondit simplement Draco.

-Le jeune Weasley hein? Sourit Lucius

-Oui, qu'a-t-il de si spécial?

-Il est un excellent joueur d'échecs...

-Oui je suis au courant Père. Mais il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas?

-C'est un charmant jeune homme.

Draco sourit, de la part de son père c'est un "Je le mettrais dans mon lit si je n'avais pas peur de ta réaction cher fils." Il ne ressentais probablement rien a l'égard de son ami, mais il le trouvais désirable. C'était un bon début n'est-ce pas?

Il mangèrent tout en parlant de Draco, ses études à Poudlard, sa relation avec Harry, comment il se portait. La base quoi. Ils parlèrent aussi de la recherche de Lucius pour une relation stable, de Narcissa. Lucius pouvait désormais parler de cette femme qu'il avait et qu'il aimait toujours sans s'écrouler de tristesse ou se refermer sur lui-même.

-J'ai rencontrer Kingsley cette semaine pour le bal costumé de l'halloween. Tu sais que je suis le commanditaire cette année, débuta Lucius, comme tu es un élève, j'aimerais que tu interroge les élèves pour savoir ce qu'ils aimerais avoir au bal cette année. Le groupe est déjà sédulé pour le début de la soirée, vers 20h. Mais pour la décoration, la musique après le groupe, les grignottines... J'ai besoin des avis.

Ainsi commenca une discussion sur le célèbre bal costumé de poudlard.

**[...]**

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le club, rapidement a cause de leur statut de Héros mondial. Ça les rendais mal a l'aise à toutes les fois qu'ils passaient devant toute une file ou qu'ils avaient droit a un rabais ou des choses gratuites. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de choses, ayany vécus modestement depuis leurs enfances. Ils se mouvaient au travers de la foule qui était massée autour et sur la piste de dance principalement, quelques groupes assis autours des tables. Adultes et élèves de 8e années Poudlard mélangés dansant, buvant, se débauchant. Ils finirent par atteindre le bar et commandèrent Cuba Libré*. Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et découvrit Hermione avec les Jumelles Patil, Hannah Abbot Lavender Brown, qui avait miraculeusement survécu a son attaque et sa chute par Fenrir Greyback, elle se changait en bête atroce a la pleine lune mais a toute les fois elle partait chasser dans la forêt avec Remus Lupin, et quelques autres filles. Ron se retourna pour saluer les filles mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il venait d'appercevoir l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis deux longues semaines. Ses yeux s'écartèrent alors qu'une rougeur apparaissait au niveau de ses joues souvenir de ses doux rêves.

-Lucius, souffla-t-il...

**[...]**

Preview Chapitre 5 :

Il glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé devant lui, carressant les pectoraux de l'homme devant lui. Passant ses mains sur le ventre aux abdominaux fermes, ses mains continuèrent leurs démoniaques et délicieuses caressens. Il embrassa les lèvres a sa portée, mordillant, léchant aiguichant son amant de la nuit. Il descendit dans le cou et suçotat la peau tendre.

-Oh! ...

Alors... NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT. Je sais je fini ca de façon un tantinet cruelle, mais ou serait votre intérêt pour lire si ca ne se terminait pas ainsi? Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai même mis un extrait du prochain chapitre! Un lemon a venir :D Vous êtes pas heureux mes Dragounets?

Je vais m'en aller avant que vous ne me massacriez.

Bises

Dumdum


End file.
